


Compromising

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [10]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Scott shuffled through the Tempest, trying not to make too much noise. If he was caught sneaking around outside of the Hyperion medbay, he’d be confined to bedrest and probably be watched over constantly.





	

Scott shuffled through the Tempest, trying not to make too much noise. If he was caught sneaking around outside of the Hyperion medbay, he’d be confined to bedrest and probably be watched over constantly. The Tempest was docking at the Nexus for a few days while Wendy ran some errands and/or fussed over Scott. He mostly used this concern to learn about what had happened during the time he was comatose and while interrogating her he’d discovered that Liam, one of the crew, kept his movie library in what Wendy had called his ‘movie room’, which was down in the storage near the Nomad. She’d offered to find a movie for him, but knowing her she’d pick something he wouldn’t like. So, as far as he was concerned, his only option was to escape the medbay and break into the Tempest to pick out a movie for himself. The door to the storage bay slid open and Scott slipped through, wondering if he should let Wendy know just _how_ slack her security was. The expression on her face would be priceless, but he could kiss goodbye any chance of leaving the medbay for the next twelve months. Spying a ladder, he climbed down it and strolled as quietly as he could across the bay and opened the door to Liam’s movie room. From what Wendy had told him, he could expect to see a worn couch, some crates and a TV.

What he didn’t expect to see was Wendy passionately kissing a shirtless man on the sofa. She heard the door opening and she reacted by pushing the man away, an expression of shock painted on her face. Scott smirked in delight at her bright red face, wishing he had a camera.   
“Should I come back later?” He teased, as Wendy hopped off the sofa and tossed the man his shirt.   
“Come back- haven’t you heard of knocking and what are you doing here in the first place?!” She snapped quietly as the man pulled his shirt on and made to leave. Scott spread himself across the doorway, blocking his obvious attempt to escape.   
“I don’t believe we’ve met. My sister didn’t mention having a boyfriend.” He said, enjoying the man’s guilty expression and red face. Wendy grabbed a pillow off the sofa and chucked it at him, it bounced off the side of his face and landed on the floor without doing any damage whatsoever.  
“Leave Liam alone or so help me I will drag your ass back to the medbay right this instant!” Wendy ordered, grabbing her favourite purple jacket and zipping it up as Scott peppered her with questions.  
“So, this is Liam? Huh, I guess that explains why you wouldn’t stop talking about him. To be honest, I thought he’d be taller. Will I give you away on your wedding day?”   
“If I don’t throw you out the airlock first.” Wendy growled, pushing him aside to allow Liam to escape and giving him a soft smile.   
“See you tomorrow.”  
Liam returned the smile and fled. Once he was out of sight, Scott stared at Wendy. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, folding his arms. Wendy sighed,   
“Because it only just got serious. We were talking about telling you and…”   
“You got distracted?”   
Wendy glanced away, biting her lip. Scott chuckled.   
“Maybe lock the door next time?”   
“All we were originally planning to do was talk!”   
“You just keep telling yourself that.” Scott said as Wendy quickly changed the subject.  
“Anyway, why are you actually here? Or are just here to annoy me?”   
“I came to get a movie.”   
“Seriously? You broke into the Tempest, snuck through to the storage bay and walked in on me and Liam to get a _movie_? One I could’ve easily gotten for you?”   
“I was bored.”   
Wendy groaned, before walking over to one of the crates to remove a blanket from it. She threw it at his chest.   
“You can sleep here tonight. I’ll be taking you back to the medbay tomorrow and making sure you stay there.”   
“No one escapes from Medbay 13?”   
“Very funny. It was so funny I forgot to laugh. You need to rest, Scott. Doc’s orders.”   
“I’ve already overslept and I feel fine. Can’t I at least rest on the Tempest?”   
“ _No._ Right now finding the Tempest is at the top of the Archon’s do-to-list and I don’t want you getting involved in that unless you’re at full strength.”   
“But-”  
“You’re all the family I have left Scott. I don’t want to lose you too.” Wendy said quietly, sitting down on the sofa. Wordlessly Scott pulled her into a hug.   
“Fine. But when I’m better you’d better come get me, okay?”   
They broke apart and Wendy smiled.   
“I promise I will.” 


End file.
